Every Step I take is another mistake
by VagabondeLily
Summary: J'ai passé ma vie à courir les filles, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. J'aimais les filles, toutes les filles. J'aimais sentir leur peau sous mes doigts, leur parfum dans l'air et leur regard sur moi. J'aimais les filles jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre elle. Elle, c'était autre chose, pour plein de raisons différentes, mais surtout parce qu'elle était Meredith Potter, la soeur de James.


Every Step I Take Is Another Mistake

Les Galas, c'est toujours la même chose. Des vieux se trémoussent sur des musiques de salon, une coupe de champagne, si possible cher et immonde à la main. On vous fait la causette, on est curieux, avide potins, de petits et gros scandales. On vous questionne, comment vont les études ? La famille ? Les amours ? C'est toujours la même disque, impossible à rayer, machinerie impossible à truquer.

Heureusement, James et moi, nous avions toujours la bonne technique pour nous échapper à ce genre de mondanité agaçante. Nous nous plions à la causette habituelle et obligatoire pendant 15 minutes, et on s'enfilait ensuite sous une table ou dans un coin sombre, avec si poussible une bouteille de champagne et une cigarette. Sinon, juste la cigarette.

James et moi, nous avons commencé à fumer quand nous avions 15 ans. Nous étions toujours avides de nouveautés, et quand les premières cigarettes se sont présentées à nous avec facilité, nous avons testé, approuvé, et évoluer vers plus corsé.

Ce soir là c'était un joint qui passait entre nous sous cette table du buffet. Nous écoutions les conversations en tirant des bouffées que personne ne semblait remarquer. Mes yeux étaient déjà bien rouges et la faim avait déjà assillit mon ventre, si bien que de ma place, je ne me génais pas pour piocher sur l'étalage d'aliments que nous avions au dessus de la tête.

Nous entendions tout des conversations, tout. Des plus privées au plus banales, des plus scandaleuses à la météo. Nous découvrions tout aussi bien que nos sens endormis nous le permettaient. Qui couchait avec qui ? Qui avait essayé d'arnaquer un gobelin ? Qui avait fini à Azkaban ? Rien ne nous échappait.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que le joint se consummait entre nous, le niveau de la bouteille de champagne que J'avais piqué, descendait assez vite. Avant qu'on ait réalisé, elle était déjà vide et je poussais James au dehors pour qu'il aille en chercher une autre. Il me laissa seul, et j'en profitais pour étendre mes jambes.

Il n'était pas partit depuis plus d'une minute quand la nappe se souleva. Je n'y voyais plus très bien, les effets du cannabis s'ajoutant à ceux de la pénombre, mais je compris de suite que ce n'était pas James. Mon premier réflexe fut de tenter de cacher le joint que je tenais entre mes doigts, mais je m'y prit mal, et l'invité me l'enleva des doigts pour en tirer une bouffée. Je fus soulagé de comprendre qu'il ne me dénoncerait pas. Et quand il me rejoignit sous la table, je comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de "il", juste elle.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Elle portait un robe noire, vraiment très décolletée, si bien que quand je lui parlais, je m'adressais plutôt à ses seins. Elle avait aussi de longs cheveux noirs lachés sauvagement sur ses épaules. Elle avait le regard farouche et son rouge à lèvre tacha la feuille du joint qu'elle me tendit.

Comme je restais à l'observer au lieu de tirer une bouffée, elle attrappa mon visage entre ses mains captura mes lèvres. Je sentis son haleine m'envahir et la chaleur me submerger. Je n'étais plus du tout le type sobre du début de la soirée, et si j'avais été moins lent, j'aurais déjà essayé de lui arracher sa robe et de me la faire sous cette table alors que les gens mangeaient et causaient au dessus de nous.

Je n'avais plus aucun réflexe, et je la laissais décider à ma place. Sans que je m'en rendis trop compte, et alors que nous n'avions échangé aucune parole encore, elle sortit de sous la table en m'entrainant dans son sillage. Les gens ne nous remarquèrent même pas. Je ne pensais même plus à prévenir James, j'étais avec la fille la plus canon de l'univers, et en cinq minutes nous avions déjà échangé joints et baisers langoureux. Que demander de plus ?

Je réalisais vaguement que nous quittions le gala, et rien ne pouvait s'ajouter à mon bonheur. Elle me guida à travers les pièces jusqu'à sortir du batiment et se diriger vers un parking. Je la vis sortir une clef et ouvrir une voiture de sport noire, qui semblait presque neuve. Je pris place coté passager et la laissais conduire alors que je ne la quittais pas des yeux.

Elle fila à toute allure, frisant les 180km/h et prenant le temps de m'embrasser langoureusement dans les endroits les plus dangereux. Je n'avais pas peur, je me sentais invincible, parce que j'étais avec elle. Elle pila devant l'entrée d'un hotel. Même le cerveau embrumé, je compris tout de suite ce que ça signifiait.

[Ellipse Temporelle]

Je regardais par la fenêtre, la lune était à son zénith et le ciel, bordé d'étoiles. Je me retournais pour observer celle que j'avais réussi à lui voler et avec qui je passais la nuit. Elle était encore plus belle nue qu'habillée. Je glissais une main dans ses cheveux. J'ignorais encore son prénom et je m'en foutais. Elle s'agita et vint se coller contre moi. J'embrassais son front et ses lèvres alors qu'elle se réveillait doucement. Elle esquissa un sourire et mordit mon cou. Il n'en fallais pas plus pour que je me jette sur elle et lui rende la pareille...

[Ellipse Temporelle ]

Le réveil indiquait 8 heures du matin quand je me réveillais. Elle n'était plus dans mes bras. Elle n'était même plus dans le lit. Je regardais la pièce et fini par la trouver accoudée à la fenêtre. L'envie subite me prit de découvrir son prénom.

"Meredith...Murmura-t-elle".

Dans sa bouche, il me semblait que c'était le prénom le plus beau de l'univers. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et m'embrassa avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Mû par une intuition bizarre, probablement venant d'un cerveau déglingé par la gueule de bois et la pateuse, je me levais et attrappais son portefeuille pour vérifier qu'elle était bien majeure. Même si le mal était déjà fait, l'idéal était d'éviter une condamnation pour détournement de mineure.

Je découvrit que sa date de naissance était la même que James, ça me fit sourire. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention, et ça ne me faisait plus du tout sourire. Son nom de famille : Potter. Si j'avais évité la condamnation judiciaire, avais-je pour autant évité de me faire condamner à mort par mon meilleur ami ? Parce qu'il y avait énormément de chance pour que la fille avec qui j'avais passé la nuit soit sa soeur jumelle, la fameuse Mérédith Potter.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, toute fraiche, j'étais assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux et m'obligeat a relever la tête. Elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas, je lui répondit de but en blanc :

"Est-ce que tu es la soeur de James Potter ?"

Son visage devint perplexe et elle acquiesça. Je voulu la rejeter mais n'en eut pas la force. Je lui annonçais que j'étais son meilleur ami, et qu'entre nous ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas. Elle parut attristée, mais je n'en était pas vraiment sûr puisqu'elle avait défait sa serviette et se collait contre moi avec tout sauf chasteté. Je ne put, ni ne voulu la repousser. Et au diable James, Mérédith était trop parfaite pour que j'envisage de la rejeter. Je voulais me faire aimer, et elle semblait être la personne la plus apte à m'aider dans cette tâche.

[Ellipse Temporelle]

Toute ma vie, je me souviendrais de ce jour où Mérédith et moi avons avoué notre liaison à James. Toute ma vie je me souviendrais du regard et des mots qu'il nous à lancé à ce moment là.

Nous lui avions donné rendez-vous en début d'après-midi dans un pub du chemin de Traverse. Mérédith et moi avions prit soin de ne pas nous asseoir à la même table, pour ne pas le faire fuir d'entrée de jeu. Il est arrivé, et il ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui risquait de lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule.

Je lui ai payé un coup à boire, et, ne me voyant pas débuter la conversation il commença à s'inquiéter. Aussi intelligent qu'il pouvait être parfois, il ne compris pas de suite non plus pourquoi sa soeur jumelle nous avait rejoint. Il tenta de faire les présentations, je le coupais.

"Mérédith et moi nous connaissons déjà."

J'aurais voulu ajouter "très intimement", mais elle m'avait conseillé d'éviter sinon elle risquait bien de ne pas avoir de surface potable à embrasser sur mon visage. Le regard de James passa de la surprise à la perplexité.

"Mais, quand vous êtes vous rencontrés ? "

Je l'orientais vers la soirée du Gala. Son visage s'assombrit, je décidais qu'il était temps de précipiter les choses pour ne pas lui faire faire de conclusions hâtives sur notre absence ce soir là, conclusions certes fondées, mais conclusion que je cherchais à tout prix à éviter.

" Mérédith et moi sommes..."

Je voulais dire en couple, mais ce n'était pas assez fort. Parce que je sentais que dans mon coeur, il y avait une plante qui avait prit racine et qui se développait progressivement. Une plante que je n'avais jamais, auparavant, autorisé à s'attarder. Je regardais Mérédith, ses yeux brillaient, ils brillaient comme une femme tombée dans les méandres de l'amour. Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement.

"...amoureux."

Le regard de James se vida lentement. Il ne nous regarda pas, et son souffle était saccadé. Je voulais qu'il dise quelque chose, je voulais qu'il exprime quelque chose. Je ne supportais pas ce silence boudeur. Je tendis la main pour toucher son bras. Il le dégagea vivement et sembla revenir à lui.

" J'aurais dû le savoir...maugréa-t-il. Mérédith, tu es ma soeur, tu es mon sang, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, cesser de te parler ou faire quelque chose de semblable, tu es ma soeur."

Celle-ci lacha un soupir de soulagement. Mais il n'avait pas fini.

" Quant à toi...Tu étais mon meilleur ami ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami ! Je te consiérait même comme mon frère ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as planté ce couteau dans le coeur. C'est ma soeur, tu n'as pas le droit ! On s'était promis de ne jamais se faire de truc comme ça. Je savais que si je te la présentais tu la capturerais dans tes putains de filets ! Tu es le plus grand Dom Juan de Poudlard, comment avais-je put espérer que ma soeur t'échapperais ! Amoureux tu dis ? Arrête, avec toutes les filles qui sont passées par ton lit, aucune a réussi à harponner ton coeur et tu vas me raconter des conneries comme ça sur ma soeur ?! Je sais ce que tu veux, c'est juste la sauter si c'est pas déjà fait. Vas-y, saute là autant de fois que tu veux, c'est plus mon problème. TU n'es même plus un problème car dès que j'aurais quitté cette table, je ne ferais plus marche arrière, pour moi, tu es mort et entéré. "

Il fit un mouvement brusque et se dégagea de la chaise qui l'entravait. La dernière chose que je vis dans son regard fut la vague de dégout qui l'envahit. Mérédith m'a dit que je devais m'estimer heureux de ne pas m'être fait frapper, car son frère en colère pouvait défigurer quelqu'un. Mais elle oubliait que je connaissait son frère mieux que le miens, et que j'aurais largement préféré qu'il passe sa colère sur moi. Je me serais alors peut-être sentit moins coupable...

[Ellipse Temporelle]

De tout l'été, je ne revis plus James. Et quand je prit le Poudlard express pour rentrer au chateau que je considérais comme chez moi en laissant Mérédith sur le quai (La rentrée à Beauxbatôns ne se faisait que 10 jours plus tard), je compris de suite que James était sérieux et qu'il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Nous nous sommes donc assis dans deux wagons différents et nous sommes plus parlé pendant plus d'un mois.

Un mois après la rentrée, j'ai tenté de renouer le dialogue avec lui, mais il m'a tourné le dos. Les maraudeurs étaient divisés, et c'était entièrement ma faute. Rémus et Peter ne savaient plus quel camp rejoindre ni avec qui trainer. Alors 3 clans distincts se formèrent. D'un coté Lily et James, de l'autre Remus et Peter, et enfin il me restait Alice et Frank.

La vie était dure sans James pour me soutenir, mais Mérédith avait prit sa place. Tous les jours, j'étais certain de recevoir du courrier par le hiboux de midi. Elle m'écrivait chaque jour, de longues lettres auxquelles je répondait du mieux que je pouvais. Mais l'entrain m'avait quitté, et Mérédith s'en était apperçue. Elle tentait de me remonter le moral, mais elle ne me connaissait pas encore aussi bien que James et ses tentatives étaient trop fragiles. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était me blottir dans ses bras et ne plus en sortir. J'ignorais, en écrivant cela, que Meredith avait hérité du tempéramment aventurier de James, et que mes mots n'avait pas été déposés entre les mains d'un aveugle.

[Ellipse Temporelle ]

C'était noel. Tous les ans, James restait avec moi pour Noel, parce que je n'osais pas m'infiltrer dans sa famille. Cette année il n'était pas partit, mais j'étais quand même tout seul avec Remus et le temps me parut long. Entre deux repas, et batailles de boules de neige, j'écrivais au coin du feu à Mérédith. Un jour, j'eu tellement envie qu'elle soit là, que je sentis même ses mains se poser sur mes épaules.

Il me fallut quelques minutes et divers baisers dans le cou pour comprendre que je ne rêvais pas. Je me retournais et me jetais dans ses bras, manquant de peu de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle rit, d'un rire doux et joyeux. Mes yeux se mirent à briller face à la gratitude que j'éprouvais vis à vis d'un tel présent.

Elle m'embrassa longtemps, aussi fort que je lui avait manqué, et je le lui rendit, dans les mêmes proportions. Tout était parfait.

Puis, avant que je n'ai pu profiter assez de sa présence, elle se décolla de moi et m'annonçait qu'elle n'était pas venue seulement pour me voir, elle voulait aussi discuter avec James. La nuit venait de tomber, et il était probablement en train d'errer dans un couloir avec Lily. Pour l'aider à le trouver, je sortis la carte du maraudeur et repérait mon ancien meilleur ami dans la salle des trophés et seul. Je confiais la carte à Mérédith et la laissait partir.

Elle revint une heure plus tard, seule, les yeux brillants de larmes et m'expliqua que James n'avait pas voulu l'écouter quand elle avait commencé à parler du sujet qu'il estimait tabou. Elle était complètement abattue et tremblait entre mes bras. Cela dura près d'une heure. Puis, elle s'écarta de moi et mannonça qu'elle allait fumer une cigarette dehors et qu'elle ne désirait pas être accompagnée, elle voulait être seule. A contrecoeur, je la laissais partir, même si je sentais au fond de moi que je n'aurais pas dû.

Une heure était passée et Mérédith n'était toujours pas rentrée. J'envisageait l'hypothèse qu'elle soit retourné essayer de parler à James, mais quand je vis celui ci passer le portrait de la grosse dame seul, l'inquiétude me submergea.

" Mérédith n'est pas avec toi ?"

Il me fit signe que non de la tête. Mon angoisse se refléta dans ses yeux, et je sortis précipitamment la carte du maraudeur. Il regarda par dessus mon épaule.

Mérédith était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Soumis à un mauvais pressentiment, nous nous sommes empressés de la rejoindre. Ce n'était pas tout près, et il fallait éviter le concierge. Mon regard se portait souvent sur la carte pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours au même endroit, mais, alors que nous approchions, je ne la vis plus.

"James, James ! Elle n'est plus sur la carte !"

Il pila net et se retourna vers moi pour dire les premiers mots depuis longtemps :

"C'est impossible."

Il fit demi-tour et courru de plus en plus vite. J'avais du mal à tenir l'allure, mais il le fallait. Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés en haut de la tour d'astronomie, elle n'était plus là.

Elle était en bas.

[Ellipse Temporelle]

Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre le geste qui avait poussé Mérédith à sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, et encore plus longtemps pour l'accepter. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans sa lettre et sans James.

Sa lettre était très longue, comme si elle avait mit des jours à la rédiger, comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'elle préparait son coup. Et moi, aveugle stupide et amoureux, je n'avais rien vu venir. Dans son message, elle nous demandait mille pardons. Pardon d'avoir détruit notre amitié, de nous avoir séparé. Pardon à James de l'avoir déçu, mais elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait m'aimer, elle aurait voulu qu'il s'y fasse et apprenne à l'accepter. Pardon à moi pour m'avoir aimé puis quitté, de m'avoir infligé la peine de perdre mon meilleur ami et ma copine dans la même année. Elle espérait seulement que son geste pourrait nous rapprocher dans la douleur.

Et il l'a fait. Quand James a vu l'ombre de Mérédith au sol, il a voulu la suivre, l'enlacer, et je savais qu'il l'aurait fait si je ne l'avais pas retenu de toutes mes putains de force. Cette force, je la tenais de la fille que j'aimais en personne, et à travers moi, c'était un peu comme si elle-même le retenais.

Quand il a compris que je ne le laisserais pas partir, James s'est retourné, le visage en pleurs, il m'a frappé, m'a insulté, m'a blessé, mais a fini par me tomber dans les bras. Je ne l'avais jamais abandonné, et je ne comptais pas le faire en cet instant, même si à l'intérieur de moi tout n'était que chaos et apocalypse.

J'avais perdu la première fille que j'avais jamais aimé. Celle qui avait découvert qui j'étais vraiment derrière mon masque de petit con, celle qui avait trouvé les mots pour m'encourager, me consoler, m'aimer. Elle ne me dirait plus jamais _Je t'aime_ tous les jours, elle n'entourerais plus jamais mon corps de ses petits bras réconfortants, elle ne m'embrasserais plus à m'en donner des fourmis dans le coeur, elle ne me procurait plus de bonnes sensations, plus que de la tristesse, de la tristesse et des putains de souvenirs qui ne s'échelonneraient plus sur toute la vie. Elle avait foutu mes plans en l'air, et mon coeur avec.


End file.
